Second Generation
by natwing642
Summary: This is a story of the second generation of Elrics, Mustangs and everyone else. Life is peaceful for Edward Elric and his small family until one day, Chaos, the soul opposite of the Truth, comes into play. Now his daughter and her friends must go find the legendary God Stone to set things right again.
1. Second Generation

-I do not own the fma/fmab characters nor the story.-

Chapter 1- The Beginning of Generation Two

My older brother can't use alchemy, but I can. Dad figures it's something genetic but even he can't explain why I can use my alchemy without any transmutation circles. I've never tried to do human transmutation, so that explanation wasn't even considered. My cousin, Marcel, can do the same as me but his younger brother can only do regular alchemy. Our fathers have summed it up as something genetic but it's still something no one's ever seen before.

While I received the alchemy genes, my brother got the genes that cause growth. At twelve, he is already five foot six while I'm still a measly four foot three at ten. Dad jokes about equivalent exchange, but Mom tells he was short as a kid, too. That causes one of their famous arguments which means it's time for me to escape before wrenches begin to fly around.

Our house is close to the river but Mom doesn't let me go near it by myself, even though I can swim. So when I spot my older brother, Charlie, on the bank, I immediately skip his way. Nearing him, I notice what he's drawing something with a long branch.

"What're you doin'?" I ask as I peak.

He jumps and swipes the sand with the stick, destroying what he had been making. Just before he had though, I saw it.

"Was that a transmutation circle?" I ask even though I know it was.

"No!" He denies, narrowing his eyes as he throws the branch away like a javelin.

"Yeah it was!" I insist. "I saw it! But you can't do alchemy... Oh, I know! Maybe I could teach you!"

I can't believe I never thought of it before. Well, it wasn't as if Charlie ever seemed especially interested in alchemy. He mostly liked the mechanics of automail, like Mom.

I didn't expect my brother to turn on me, his gold eyes angry. Getting in my face, his voice is mean when he yells at me, "No, you can't! And whoever said I even wanted to learn stupid alchemy!"

"It's not stupid!" I yell back, defensive.

"Yeah it is!" he says as he forcibly pushes me down away from him. "You just think Dad loves you more because you have 'special' alchemy! Well, it just means you're a FREAK!"

To my dismay, I feel my lower lip begin to tremble as my eyes tear up. Angry at my brother and at the tears, I manage to yell back, "Well at least I'm not a humongous JERK!" before I transmute a wall of earth between us. I don't look back as I run off, hoping he won't even think about coming after me.

-Please review and comment but this is my first fic so please be nice. I've got a couple chapters to post but I want to keep them short.

Thanks a bunch.-

-Natwing642-


	2. The Elrics

-I do not own FMA/FMAB or it's characters-

Chapter 2 -The Elrics

I run the entire way to my cousin's house. I knock hard on his window where I can plainly see him if I stand on my tiptoes. He raises his dark gold eyes slowly, meeting mine. I wait impatiently for him to come over and raise the window.

"What's up, Natiya?" he asks.

I ignore him as I struggle to climb up. Huffing in irritation at my shortness, I use alchemy to boost the ground up so I get my legs over the sill. Once inside, I plop down on the floor and pout.

Marcel closes the window and kneels next to me, "What happened?"

The tears I held up pour over my cheeks as I babble out how much of a jerk my brother is. Marcel is the one I usually go to when I feel the need to rant. Most would think he was the older one not only because he's way taller, he's quieter and more calm than I am in most situations.

"It's okay, Natiya. I'm sure he was just mad when he said you were a freak."

I open my mouth to say something, but my tummy talks instead as it growls.

Marcel stands and pulls me with him, "Mama just made cookies. If we don't get some now, Papa will be home and he'll eat all of them."

Down the hall, in the living room, the youngest Elric, Arthur, is sitting in front of the television watching some cartoon. He glances up at us with a cookie hanging from his mouth. He looks mostly like his mom, dark hair, big, dark eyes and rounder features. Marcel also has black hair but his face is sharper and his eyes are like his fathers, a dark gold. Unlike Charlie who looks just like Dad, thick gold hair, bright gold eyes and darker skin. I'm like the carbon copy of Mom, feathery blonde hair, fiery blue eyes and pale skin.

Marcel suddenly changes the channel, "I don't like this show!"

Art gasps and opens his mouth, probably to scream, when the front door opens.

Both boys exclaim "Papa!" and rush to their dad. Art clings to his leg as Marcel tugs on his sleeve, telling him what he read today.

"Welcome home, Al!" Aunt Mei comes to kiss his cheek.

All I can think of is that if Dad thinks I'm a freak than so must Uncle Al, because they think alike. And if I'm a freak then so is Marcel because our alchemy is the same.

When Uncle Al finally sees me, he smiles, "Oh, so Natiya is here as well!"

Aunt Mei takes notice of me as well, "Natiya? I didn't see you come in!"

"I came through the window," I admit.

"The window, huh? Our windows are pretty tall," Uncle Al muses.

I narrow my eyes at him, "I used alchemy."

With no change in expression, he says, "Well, you are Brother's daughter."

Before I can wonder what he means, he sniffs the air, "Are those cookies I smell?"

Marcel suddenly drags both me and Art into the kitchen, yelling, "Quick! Before Papa gets in here and eats them ALL!"

Later in the living room, Marcel and Art are fighting over the remote which Aunt Mei is now getting involved in. Uncle Al is reading the paper in his big chair.

"Uncle Al?"

He puts his paper down and smiles at me, "Hello, Natiya."

"Uncle Al. I... Am I a freak?" I ask, staring hard at my feet, glancing up at him from beneath my lashes.

His smile fades as he his brows furrow in confusion, "Freak? Who said you were a freak?"

"No one in particular," I say quickly.

He rubs his chin in thought, "Hm. Well, why would you say you were a freak?"

"My alchemy is strange."

He laughs, "Marc and I both use the same the same alchemy as you! So did your dad. Are you saying we're freaks, too?"

"No!"

"Then why would you be?"

I smile, "I wouldn't. Thanks, Uncle Al!"

"Naaaaaatiya!" Aunt Mei calls from the kitchen, "Your papa is on the phone!"

I cringe, "Oh, jeez... I forgot to let them know I was here... He's gonna be mad!"

Uncle Al stood and passed me, ruffling my hair as he did, "I'll talk to him. He is my brother after all, I know how to deal with him."

I breath a sigh of relief. A cool hand takes mine and I look up to see Marcel. I squeeze his fingers is so good to have.

"Dad?" I ask from his back. I was piggy-backing as usual.

"Hm?"

"You're not mad? For me running off?"

"No. Your mom was just a little worried is all. It's almost dinnertime."

I thought for a sec before I asked, "Dad? Am I a freak?"

"Not at all." He chuckles, "At least, not anymore than the rest of your family."

I thought hard for a minute, "Am I as freaky as Mister Armstrong?"

Dad laughs out loud, "No way! No one is as freaky as him."

As we get home and get inside, we both smell it and grin at each other.

"Pie."

-Please review and comment kindly. Thank you.-

-NAtwing642-


	3. A New Arm

-I do not own fma or it's characters-

I dream of a lady with chestnut hair and green eyes. There are two boys, around my age. One looks exactly like Charlie. They seem to be activating a transmutation circle, bright lights shine out around them. Then dark shadows, grabbing at the boys with little black hands. I can hear lot's of screaming. A white smile. Tall doors close and I wake up.

My shoulder hurts. It's throbbing sharply, like being stabbed. In fact, my entire arm feels weird. I sit, almost in tears from the pain and reach for my arm. I can't breath. It's not there! I follow my side up to my aching shoulder and all that's there is a wet stump.

I scream for my parents until they rush in, demanding to know what's wrong. I can only get out, "My arm!" before Mom turns on the light. My arm is gone and all that's left is my bloody shoulder. I scream louder as Mom gasps and Dad just stares with wide eyes.

Everything happens fast when Charlie appears at the door, trying to peak around my mother, asking, "Mom? What's wrong with her?"

Dad suddenly springs into action, "Winry!"

Mom seems to understands something I don't because she immediately pushes past Charlie, rushing down the hall. Dad's picking me up, pressing my once blue sheets against the gushing wound, slowing the blood. I feel so tired, I feel my eyes feel like they can't stay open. As we pass through the door, I look down and see my older brother staring with wide eyes. Gold eyes. Gold eyes like Daddy... Gold eyes like the boy in my dream. I'm trying to put it all together as I feel myself being laid down on a cold surface. I'm on a metal slab in Mommy's workplace, the one Daddy usually sits down on while she works on his leg.

"Everything is here," Mommy tells Daddy as he removes the sheets. "I'll need help, though."

"Right. Let's hurry, Winry."

"Natiya, I have to give you this shot. It'll take the pain away," Mommy tells me even as I feel the needle pierce my skin. I stare up at the ceiling, thinking. Why? Why is this happening? I didn't do anything wrong.

I didn't realize I was saying this out loud until Daddy answers me, "You didn't do anything wrong. We'll figure it out, okay? Everything will be fine..."

I look to my left as I feel something in my hand. It's Charlie. His hand is in mine. He looks sad and sorry. His eyes are the same as Daddy's. The boy from the dream looks like Charlie. Charlie looks like Daddy. That must've been Daddy. And the other boy was Uncle Al. They must have been doing _that._ Human transmutation. But... I've never done that.

"Daddy, I didn't do it! I didn't do human transmutation so why...? Why is this happening?" I ask. I feel panicked, my body is begin to convulse.

"I don't know, I don't know, Natiya. I'm sorry. Calm down so Mommy can connect the nerve. Calm down, Natiya. Stay still!"

The intense pain that suddenly sears through my shoulder blinds me for a short second and I hear my scream from far away.

When I can hear properly, I hear Mom tell Dad that this model is just a prototype.

"It'll have to do for now," he replies.

I look. I don't think, I just look. It's a metal arm. It's connected to my shoulder. I instinctively twitch my fingers and sure enough the metal fingers move. It hurts slightly. Mom immediately tries to stop me.

"Oh, Natiya, wait a minute for it to-"

"Hey, Dad, am I as freaky as Mister Armstrong now?" I ask, still looking at my new arm.

He laughs lightly, as if in relief, "No. Just as freaky as your old man."

"Oh. Well, that's okay then," I grin at him. I instantly notice how tired he looks all of a sudden. His smile looks more like a grimace.

"I have to call Alphonse," he says suddenly, going towards the one on the wall as my mother begins to clean me up. As she wipes blood off my chin, I meet her eyes, the same I have, and notice the same haunted look that her in Dad's. It scares me. My parents are usually so happy and bright and smiling. They never have actual violent fights, just healthy bickering. I forgot everything I'd read from Uncle Al's journal that one time Marcel and I had snuck into his office. I forgot all the horror my family had seen. And how my parents must be reliving it now.

-Thank you for reading. Please read and review kindly.-


	4. A New Body

-I do not own fmab nor it's characters.-

My older brother squeezes my hand, "Nat?"

I smile weakly at him before he continues, leaning in close as if to tell me a secret.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier," he whispers. "I don't think you're a freak."

"Really? Even with this?" I lift up my metal arm.

His eyes light up as he takes my metal hand in his, "Are you kidding? Automail is so awesome! I can learn more about it then I'll be your mechanic!"

I laugh even though I don't feel happy. I know he's trying to make me, make us all feel better.

When Dad slams the phone down on the retriever, I wince. I think we all do, we're so jumpy.

"_Edward._" Mom's voice sounds concerned and scolding at the same time. I glance at my brother as Dad stands there for a few minutes, silently. Suddenly, he's across the room again, pulling me into his strong arms, my nose presses against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Natiya."

Something wet hits the top of my head. I look up to see Dad crying, eyes squeezed shut, face contorted. This isn't right. My dad shouldn't be crying. He's the strongest person I know. I've never seen him cry. I look towards my mother, frantically. Mom fixes things. She fixed Dad's leg and arm, and now she's fixed mine. She can fix Dad now, right?

My mother must sense my obvious distress or maybe she just feels the need to comfort Dad because she pulls him into her own arms. She cradles his head against her chest as he clings to her.

Between the pitiful sounds of a broken man, I keep hearing the same word being repeated over and over "I'm sorry, Winry. I did this to our child, I'm so sorry."

My mother shushes him, "No, Ed. This can't be your fault."

"But it is, Win, it is. Marcel is... Marcel..." he chokes again as he tightens his grip on my mother..

"Marcel? What's wrong with Marc?" I demand. Dad goes still and quiet. Nobody speaks. Nobody moves. I wait for a reply but when it becomes clear I'm not getting one, I open my mouth once more to demand answers.

We all startle at the sound of footsteps upsatairs.

Dad pops up whispering, "Al..." Then he's bolting towards the stairs yelling "AL!" as he crashes into his younger brother with a large embrace. Aunt Mei comes down behind them with Arthur in her arms, leaning sleepily against her shoulder. She smiles weakly at us. I wait for Marc to come bounding down the stairs but he doesn't come.

Uncle Al breaks away from Dad to the bottom of the stairs where he looks towards the top. "It's okay," he says. "Take your time, son."

I hear Marc's small, shaky reply, "O-okay..."

I listen to a slow, clanking sound come down the stairs and I immediately wonder what Marc is doing. I'm even more confused when I see a Xingese- style suit of armor instead of my cousin.

"There, I did it..." Marc's voice says from the inside of the suit. For some odd reason I feel like bursting out in laughter. The wholehearted kind. The kind that makes your sides hurt and prompt your eyes to cry.

"What are you doing in that armor, Marc? It's still too big for you, silly."

"Um... I, uh... I'm not actually wearing it..."

"A ha ha... What are you saying?"my smile is too wide. It hurts but I can't help it.

I watch as he lifts the helmet up and I feel the smile melt off my face. The suit of armor is empty. There's a small, dark red transmutation circle on the back of the neck part and I know. I know it's exactly like Uncle Al's.

The realization hits me like a train. My chest tightens, my heart hurts as I curl into myself. I want to hide. I want to get away from this. Never mind a stupid arm, Marc lost his entire body! It doesn't even compare. It doesn't even begin to.

And I break. I break just like Daddy. I tighten my arms around myself as I cry into my knees.

There are words and noises escaping my lips but I can't hear past the one in my head.

_He can't eat he can't sleep he can't feel he can't do anything normal people can! How can I make this up to him? Why was it only my arm when he got his entire body taken? Why is this happening? What did I do wrong? _

I feel a slightly heavy hand pat my head and I slowly raise my head to see Marcel.

"It's okay..." I imagine his smile and it hurts even more. I bat his hand away. Even in a time like this, he's trying to comfort me, even though I'm the older one and _I _should be the one comforting _him._ I curl up again and cry until I'm gagging and I'm numb and tired and my shoulder throbs and I just want to wake up and it all be gone.

-Thank you for reading. Nice reviews are appreciated.-


	5. The Mustangs

-I do not own fma or its characters-

Chapter 5: The Mustangs

When I wake up, I'm back in my own bed. The white sheets are clean and blood- free. My shoulder hardly hurts anymore. At least I can walk, although I feel a bit off balance because my automail arm is heavier and longer than my flesh one.

I open my door and hear voices down the hall. Light is shining underneath one of the doors. I stop in front of their room first where the door is open. Mom is sleeping. I notice Charlie is sprawled out next to her, hand under his shirt on his bare stomach like he does when he sleeps. Another trait he shares with Dad. I close the door quietly.

I follow the sound of my father's angry voice to his office,"-don't know _why, _Mustang. It just happened! Somehow, something is messed up. The Truth isn't doing it's job, maybe. I don't _know." _

I peak through the keyhole. I see Uncle Al in the back searching through books. Dad is shuffling through notes on his desk while Uncle Roy sits on the other side pinching his nose in frustration. The place is usually so organized, now it's a mess. Papers, books, maps, pictures, everything is strewn everywhere.

"Well, there has to be some explanation. What are we going to do about this mess?" Uncle Roy demands.

"Hell if I know!" Dad responds with a biting tone I've never heard before.

"My son is _blind, _Ed."

I feel my own brows raise in surprise. Even the Mustangs were being effected.

"And my daughter lost her arm and Al's son lost his entire body! Everyone is in bad shape right now, Roy, so don't act like your case is any worse!"

"Brother," Uncle Al tries to calm the situation, "Calm down. Everyone is sleeping, if you don't quiet down, you'll wake them."

I nearly jump to the moon when a heavy hand falls on my shoulder.

"Shh! It's just me," Marcel's voice tells me.

"Jeez, Marc," I yell-whisper back, "Trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"What are you doing?"

I roll my eyes, "What's it look like?"

He doesn't say anything after that. We both listen quietly then.

"Brother, what about-"

"We don't even know if those _exist, _Al," Dad dismisses whatever idea Uncle Al just had.

I look through the keyhole again as Uncle Roy's gaze focuses on Uncle Al, "If _what_ exists?"

"The God Stone," Uncle Al explains. "We heard about it when we traveled out West."

"How much do you know about it?"

"Not enough," Dad says in a low voice, staring hard at the ground. He's leaning back with his arms crossed which means he's annoyed he can't figure something out. "We heard from some villagers that it's a mythological stone that grants wishes. It's different from the philosopher stone. It supposedly only appears once every hundred years and they say it's made from the light of God himself. It's probably just a legend."

"That sounds like enough to go on to do research on it."

"I _told_ you, it's probably just a legend out West."

"The Philosopher's Stone was just a legend but those exist. You guys need to research this. This stone could be the answer."

"What? No way! We're not kids you can just order around anymore. We have families to care for now. Responsibilities. We can't just leave those behind for some adventure." Dad is leaning forward now. "Send someone else. Or, you know what? Go yourself."

"You know I can't do that, Ed. I'm the Fuhrer, I have a country to run. You two are the only ones I can trust with this. Do it for the kids, Ed."

"Shut up!" Dad stands suddenly, banging his hands on the table, "Don't try to manipulate me like that!"

"Brother-"

"I KNOW!" Dad yells before slumping back down defeated. "I know..."

Marc tugs on my hair a little too hard and I look up at him, kind of annoyed.

"Maes and Hughes are in the living room," he says as he pulls me down the hall away from the suddenly quiet office room.

Hughes and Maes Mustang. The twins are identical and the same age as Charlie. The only way to tell them apart is Hughes has a his hair cut shorter than Maes. They both have their mother's reddish- brown eyes but other than that they share most traits with their father including eye shape and hair color. Their preferences are nearly identical as well such as their love for spicy food and for the colors red and orange.

But their personalities are two different things. Maes has both the fiery temper and attitude. He's my chief rival. We've butted heads our entire lives, competing and arguing over nearly everything. He's friendly but his sweet side comes out only when he thinks no one is watching. Hughes, on the other-hand, is a billion times nicer than his older brother. He's kind to everyone and I've never seen him angry. Even though the brothers are so different, they're also incredibly close. They even finish each other's sentences a lot of the time.

And another thing. Maes can only use flame alchemy but Hughes can't use any at all. It's the same case as my brother and I.

I walk into the living room, kind of shy about my arm. Hughes is on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Maes has his flame gloves on, making little figures with the flames in the fireplace. He makes a couple of people, then send them off dancing.

"So pretty," I admire, a huge grin spreading across my face. Maes jumped at the sound of my voice, standing up, allowing the figures to disappear.

"Oh, hey! Is that Natiya?" Hughes cheerful voice asks, his face turned towards me.

Maes goes to his side, protectively, "Of course it is, moron. She's the only girl here."

Hughes laughs, good-heartedly, "Of course. Silly me."

"Hi, guys," I smile softly. "Jeez, it's dark in here..." I take notice that it's still dark outside as well. The only light comes from the fireplace. I turn on the lamp next to the couch. Maes squints at the sudden light but Hughes doesn't flinch at all.

_My son is _blind, _Ed._

_-Thank you to everyone reading and following this story!-_


	6. New Alchemy?

-I do not own fma or it's characters -

Hughes smiles in my direction but his open eyes aren't focused on me. They're blank. Maes hard eyes soften immediately at the sight of my arm.

He offers me a small smile, "Hey, Nat."

Hughes smile is as bright as ever, "Oi, Natiya, is your arm as cool as your Dad's leg?"

"Ah... No... My mom says it's only a prototype..."

"Let me feel," he demands, stretching his arm out in my direction. I oblige and stand close enough for him to reach. I can't feel his touch like flesh on flesh but when he bend my fingers, I feel the sensation of moving them.

"If I touch it," he begins to explain as he sits up fully, "I can imagine what it looks like." He uses both hands to bend my elbow. "And I can see it in my head." He fingers touch the spot metal connects to flesh and I gasp at the sensitivity there. He notices and takes his hand away from it, "Sorry. You know... I guess it's a good thing I wasn't born blind or I wouldn't even be able to imagine it right now."

I feel a smile forming. Good old Hughes, always looking for the good in life.

He let's go of my arm and turns to my right where his brother is, reaching out to him. I wonder briefly if Hughes can sense him there.

"I have to pee," Hughes grins toward his brother.

Maes sighs, annoyed, "Again? Seriously, you just went."

Maes grabs his hand, leading him gently down the hall, grumbling all the way.

I glance at Marc briefly before the phone rings, startling me. I pick it without thinking but before I can say anything, Dad answers it with his usual, formal "Elric Residence."

"Ed! It's Greed!" Uncle Ling's yells into the phone.

Dad's heavy sigh is audible through the speaker, "Look, Ling. Now's not the time for-"

"No, Ed. Greed is _back. _He's in An."

"Are you serious?" Dad asks incredulously.

"Yes. His eyes keep changing color and Greed keeps talking to me like an old friend!"

"Oh for God's sake... What else could go wrong now?" Dad groans.

"Else? Ed, what the hell is going on?"

I hang up slowly. I stare at the phone for a long time.

"Natiya? What's wrong?" Marc asks, startling me.

I look up, Marc is standing closer to me. Maes is watching me, concerned, as he helps Hughes back on the couch. I sink down on the floor, bringing my knees to my chest.

"An... he..."

Maes, Marc and I are sitting on the porch. Hughes fell asleep ten minutes ago so now we're watching the sun come up.

"I wish Hughes could see this. It's beautiful," Maes mutters.

"I'm sorry," I say even though I don't know what exactly I'm apologizing for. I'm just sorry.

"It's not even fair!" He yells angrily, standing up fast like he suddenly can't stand to be sitting. "Hughes doesn't even _use_ alchemy!" He kicks the porch railing causing me to flinch. "If anyone should be punished, it should be _me._ I should be the blind one, not him."

"Maybe it's cuz you're twins?" I offer, feeling useless. "You're life forces could be connected... or something..."

"It doesn't matter! It's not fair! Just how how my father lost _his_ sight! That wasn't fair least your dad deserved it!"

I'm up in an instant, enraged, "You shut up about things you don't know about!"

He's in my face know, looking down at me, "I do to know! He did human transmutation _on purpose. _So he deserved to lose what he did."

_"SHUT UP!" _I scream, stomping my foot at the same time. Somehow that triggers my alchemy, raising up the porch he's standing on and sends him flying off it. I run to see if he's okay but he's up in an instant, angrier than before.

He snaps his bare fingers habitually and I instinctively raise my arm and close my eyes. When I'm not scorched, I open my eyes to see a large wall of earth protecting me and the house. Before I can think, Maes is racing from behind it.

"How do you keep doing that?" he demands. He snaps again and I try raising an arm. To my surprise another wall of earth rises with the sizzling of my blue alchemy.

I can use alchemy without my hands.

Maes can use his alchemy with no gloves.

-Thanks to everyone who is reading and following this story. I appreciate it.-


	7. Equivalent Exchange?

-I do not own fma or it's characters.-

Edward Elric P. O. V.

I'm searching through more notes when Marcel crashes through the door, the breeze causing free paper to go flying.

"Natiya and Maes are fighting with their alchemy outside!" he sounds breathless, even though that's impossible because... well, he doesn't breathe.

"What?" I'm up immediately, running out of the house, past my newly awakened wife.

"What's going on?" she asks following me out to the porch. I don't answer as I spot the two nearing the river.

"God damn it!" Winry swears angrily, "She should not be fighting with her arm in that condition!"

She pushes past, calling after our daughter but I grab her arm before she gets far, "Jeez, Winry! Don't distract her. _I'll _go get her."

She complies as I begin to jog over there, taking notice of Roy at my heels.

"Why are they fighting?" he demands.

I roll my eyes, "They are our kids. They're practically destined to fight."

This isn't the first time they've fought, nor will it be the last I'm sure.

As we near them I notice something that makes me stop and look closer. How... How is Natiya using alchemy without her hands? And Mustang's kid... he's using fire alchemy with no gloves! What is going on here!? Is this the equivalent exchange? It must be!

"Ed... Maes doesn't have his gloves on..." Roy states in shock.

"I know. I'm seeing the same thing as you."

We watch from a safe distance as Natiya stomps her foot. Suddenly the water in the river rises and drenches Maes.

_Clever girl_, I think, _using the flame freaks' weakness! _

Then as Maes stands there, coughing up water, she takes advantage of his uselessness and slides past, swiping a foot under his legs. He lands flat on his back.

She stands over him, victorious, "Ha! I win, Flameboy." Then like a good sport, she helps him back up.

I double over in laughter at Roy's surprised expression.

"Hey, Mustang! My pipsqueak just whooped your boy's ass!"

Roy glares at me as I continue to smile proudly.

"Dad, Dad!" Natiya runs over, jumping in my arms. "Did you see me whoop Flameboy booty?"

I laugh, "Sure did, sweetie. Good job."

Maes trailed up slowly, sneezing pitifully before looking up at Natiya with a determined look, "I'll definitely win next time."

She grins down at him, "Yeah, okay."

Roy puts his coat over his shivering son, who looks up nervously. Who wouldn't? Sometimes Mustang had this really severe look on his face. But it softens when he smiles down at his son.

"You sure gave her a run for her money though, didn't you, son? Train harder and next time, it'll be you who defeats the Fullmetal Pipsqeak."

"Hey!" both Natiya and I protest as I set her down.

Mustang laughs, "How old are you again, Natiya? Seven? Six?"

"EXCUSE ME? I'm ten and you know it, old man!"

"Awe, really? You don't look a day over three."

Natiya's features darken, "Don't forget, you idiot old man, I know your weaknesses."

Mustang's laugh turns nervous, "Well, she certainly is your daughter, Ed."

"Yeah," I narrow my eyes at him, "And don't you forget it."

"You can't have her," I tell Roy after we're back in the office after breakfast and Al's gone home with his family.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try, Mustang, but I know what you're thinking and it's not happening. My daughter is not becoming a military dog."

"Dog? C'mon, Ed, I treat my men better than _dogs. _And besides, it might help."

"She's _ten_."

"I've been told."

"She's my daughter and I said no."

"Well, if she's anything like you or your wife, even if you tell her no, if it's in her head, she won't let anything stop her. Not even you."

I narrow my eyes at him, "What about your own son? Plan on using his alchemy for you own gain as well?"

"I don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to. The government isn't the same as when you were in service.

I sigh through my nose, "I need at least two years."

"For?"

"To train my children to take care of themselves if I'm going to be leaving them behind."

"One year."

"Two," I demand.

Roy pauses, "One and a half."

I frown and calculate the numbers in my head. Natiya would be twelve then. Damn, this guy. Always plotting and planning.

"Fine!" I growl, throwing my hands up in defeat. "I have to go mentally prepare myself for Ling to get here! Damn! Why is everyone I know so damn annoying!"

I hear Roy laughing as I stomp out of the room.

-Thanks for the reviews. I'll work more on my character developement. Marc isn't actually supposed to be that much like Al. I'm not going to change the one part but more of his character should come out as I tell more of the story. And I wanted to keep the chapters shorter so it's easier to read and go back to parts. Point of view may also change periodically when the story calls for it like this chapter. Mostly it'll be told from Natiya's p.o.v. So thanks for the helpful advice, I really appreciate it. Keep it coming! Thank you for taking time to read my story and I hope it will get better for you.-


	8. The Chaos

Natiya P.O.V.

I don't remember how I got here. I don't even know where "here" is.

I'm sitting cross- legged in front of two tall doors. They look really heavy and there's a strange tree- like design engraved on what look like gray stone. I can't read the strange markings. I stand and look around, except the door everything is white blankness. Then I see someone, or some_thing_, sitting across from me in front of another set of doors.

The thing is some sort of weird creature. It's completely white, outlined in a dark shadow. It has no feature except for a wide mouth and- Is that my arm!

"Hey!" I yell at it, "Is that my arm? If so, return it to me please! I didn't do the human transmutation thingy, so you had no right to take it from me, so you have to give it back!"

The creature is looking at it's- no, my,- arm in confusion, it's mouth stretched down in what looks like distress. It twists my arm around like it can't understand why it's there.

"What? What is happening...?" It's voice is woman-like but sounds like more than one person is taking. It sounds upset, even close to tears if it had eyes.

Suddenly it's name comes to me, "You're the Truth, aren't you? Look, there's been a mistake, alright? There's been a lot of mistakes. But you can fix them, right? You're like God, aren't you? Just fix what you did."

It finally takes notice of me, "I didn't take anything from any of you... This arm. I didn't take it."

Suddenly my arm begins to disintegrate from the Truth.

"Hey, wait! Stop it!" I yell as I start to go for it. I stop short as I see a new, dark figure walk out of another set of doors. Suddenly, the white nothing surrounding us turns into a black void as my flesh arm start to piece itself back together on the new stranger. This creature is completely black with a white outline. It has no mouth but a single large eye placed side-ways across it's entire face. I feel a wave of fright pass over me and I suddenly feel nervous. Somehow, I know this thing is evil.

"YOU!" The Truth yells, angrily at the other creature. It is standing up now, pointing at the black humanoid, "I locked you up ages ago. How did you escape!"

The black creature cackles and somehow, even with it's lack of mouth, speaks in deep, masculine tones.

"Long time, no see, my old friend. And to answer to your question, this little fellow helped me. He was quite eager to escape as well."

From behind the figure comes a dark ball of substance with a single, reddish- purple eye with a catlike pupil. It seems mildly nervous and not very powerful.

"You remember him, do you not? I think he went by the name 'Father', if I remember correctly. It wasn't that long ago you banished him as well. He helped me out in terms of power. He was quite evil, you know. He gave me the power to escape. Of course I needed to gather it all together in one place, and that, my friend, took some time."

"Hey!" I interrupt, gathering my courage again. "That's my arm you got there and I'd like it back. Please."

The black figure turns toward me and I steel my nerves against the amount of dark emotions that pour over me. I refuse to cry or get scared. That eye has a single grey iris with several rings in it. The eye narrows at me.

"Do you know to whom you speak?" it asks me.

"Look, I don't care _who _you are, that's _my_ arm and I want it back." I'm annoyed now. Like I give two flying wrenches who this guy is.

It laughs and it is easily the most chilling noise I've ever heard. I take a step back as it raises a dark hand towards me.

"Stop!" The Truth calls out but it thrown back by a dark wall. The wall expands and becomes a cage around the white humanoid.

Now, I'm scared. This thing is strong enough to capture the Truth, the closest thing to God. How can I, a simple human, have a chance against something that powerful?

It laughs again, "Where did all that confidence you had a moment ago fly off to? Yes, I can feel your fear and it feels marvelous! Listen carefully," it begins.

Suddenly dozens of black hands are grabbing me, pulling me back. "Hey!," I protest.

"I am also in each and everything. But I am not good. I am not fair. I am the Chaos, the dark or maybe even, the devil. And I'll be coming to your side soon enough, to take what I deserve."

I wake with a start. That was a wicked weird dream...

I stretch before I'm up. The house is quiet again. I go to the kitchen where I see Dad in the pantry. He hears me shuffle in and when he sees me, he grins his big, goofy smile.

"Hey there, sleepy- head. Want some breakfast?"

"It's noon, Daddy" I state, simply, reading the clock. "More like lunch."

He looks and laughs, "So it is. My sleep pattern is all messed up. Want some noodles?"

"Daddy, are noodles the only thing you can make?"

"No! I can make other things, too! Like eggs. And oatmeal."

"You burn eggs and your oatmeal is too watery," I complain. "Where's Mom so she can make a real lunch?"

"She's busy downstairs in her workshop. So it's noodles or nothing, squirt."

I pout a little before sighing, "Fine. But you better read instructions."

He laughs, "I will, I will."

I sit up in my seat, where I kick my dangling feet, "Where're the Mustangs?"

"They went back home to Central a little bit ago. Fuhrer duty calls, you know. Uncle Ling should actually be arriving in Central soon, as well. He's bringing Alex. Um... And about Alex-"

"About that. I already know. About Greed, that is. I kind of listened in on your conversation with Uncle Ling. I, uh... was also listening outside your office door... I was curious." I admit. Dad turns around with a funny look on his face.

"Oh my God, you look like your mother but sometimes you act just like your old man."

I don't have time to reply when my mother suddenly bursts into the scene.

"I HAVE OUTDONE MYSELF ONCE AGAIN, EDWARD! OUR DAUGHTER WILL WEAR THE MOST FABULOUS AUTOMAIL I HAVE EVER CREATED!" Mom holds out my new arm, Charlie posing next to her with his arms held out towards the automail in a "Ta-da" formation. Both of their eyes are sparling in admiration of their own creation.

"You finally finished it?" Dad asks, straining the noodles.

"Of course! Oh, Natiya, my darling daughter, you're going to love this! It's got-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Lunch is ready now. Time to eat."

Mom and Charlie wash up as Dad sets the table. When Mom places milk on the table, both boys glare at it with a deep hatred.

"Get that off my table," Dad growls. I roll my eyes. He does this every time.

"Some people at this table _like_ milk, Ed, right, sweetie?" Mom asks me, ruffling my hair.

"Yes!" I say as I hold up my glass for her to pour some in.

Charlie's face twists in disgust, "That won't make you grow taller, you know."

I glare at him, "It might. And besides that, it tastes good."

He shivers, "How are we related?"

For a moment, it seems like everything is back to normal. Like nothing bad happened. Like we were a normal family.


	9. The Yaos

-I do not own FMA-

Mom and Charlie sleep again after they force me to get my arm changed. They must be exhausted. Dad said they worked on it all of yesterday and all night into today.

This arm is a lot better, I decide after testing it out with a couple of punches. It's the right size and the same length and weight as my real one. Mom tried to tell me all it's properties but I couldn't tell you half of what she said because I zoned out in the middle of her typical automail rant.

Now I'm sitting with Dad in his office. He's going through book and notes again. I wonder how many times he'll reread them before he's finished. I decide to go find my own book in the mini-library he has in the back of his office. I pick out one about the "Philosopher's Stone", remembering it's earlier mention.

When I take it out, a paper falls out of it. I swiftly pick it up so I don't lose it. I look at it and stifle a laugh. This is the worst drawing I have ever seen. It seems to be of a person. Why would Dad keep such a terrible picture.

"Dad? Who is this?" I ask, showing it to him as I neared him.

He frowned as he took the picture from me, narrowing his eyes at it, "It's a homunculi."

"His hair is like a palm tree," I comment as I climb up into the chair across from him. "And his eyes are different. What country is he from?"

Dad puts the picture aside with a sigh and a slightly disgusted look, "He's not human, Natiya, he doesn't have a country."

"Oh... Then he's a freak?"

"Yes. Freakier than Mr. Armstrong, even. A sad, little, jealous freak..." Dad says almost absently as he sifts through more notes.

"Speaking of freaks," I start, trying to regain his attention, "I met a couple a little while ago. They were even freakier than Mr. Hominclee-"

"Homunculus," Dad corrects.

"Yeah, that. Man, you should've seen them, they were super freaky. Here, I'll draw them for you." Unlike the males in my family, I could actually draw.

"When was this?" Dad is still not completely focused on me.

"Before lunch." It's my turn to be distracted as I start to draw.

"Where were they? In your room?" Dad asks me immediately, meaning now I have his complete attention.

"I think I was dreaming. But it seemed real. They had my arm but they wouldn't give it back."

"What did they look like? Who were they?"

I finish and show him, pointing as I explained, "That one is the Truth and that one called itself a lot of things but I'm calling him the Chaos. There was this little black guy behind him. The Chaos called him Father. And anyway, the Truth and The Chaos were arguing about something but neither one would give me my arm back."

Suddenly, Dad is by my side and grasping my shoulder firmly, looking me in the eye, dead serious, "Natiya, I need you to tell me everything you remember."

A couple hours later, the doorbell rings. I race Charlie to it but Mom beats us both to it. We all know who it is but it doesn't take the excited feeling away. Anytime Uncle Ling comes to visit, he brings exotic treats from Xing.

When Mom opens the door, not only are the Yaos standing there but also the Alrics (a nickname for Uncle Al's branch of the Elric family.)

"Hey, " Uncle Ling is smiling as usual but this time it seems a bit strained. "Hope you don't mind a full house but I visited my sister first and we all decided to come over here."

"Jeez, you couln't have called first?" Dad complains as Mom welcomes them in at the same time, "No problem at all, come on in."

As the wall of people come in, my brother and I are forcefully pulled aside. It was An and Marc taking us back outside.

An Fu Yao. Uncle Ling and Aunt Lan Fan's only son. He's the only heir to the Xingese throne. Dad said that Uncle Ling learned from his father's mistake and only had one child. He's six months younger than me but he's super tall like Charlie and Marc. He's an exact replica of Uncle Ling, sharp eyes and all. He keeps his hair shorter and extremely messy. He's constantly wearing a headband. When asked why, he says it's in remembrance of his hero, the great-grandfather he never got the chance to meet.

An's extremely spoiled and kind of a know-it-all but Marc tends to argue with him more than I do. Probably because Marc has to spend more time with him because their parents are siblings and they have to share a room when visiting. Plus, where Alex is loud and demanding, Marc tends to be quiet and modest. I have to break these two up more often than I like.

But they aren't arguing now. They're completely silent as Marc sits on one of the porch seats. I stand next to Charlie as An sits up on the railing.

"Hey, An," my bother breaks the silence, "Long time, no see."

"It has been a while, huh?" he doesn't sound any different, but he looks tired. His eyes look kind of haunted. The same look that is in everyone's eyes. But suddenly the atmosphere is extremely tense.

"At least a couple months," I say, grabbing my brother's hand for comfort. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's great, Natiya. Just wonderful having someone in your head," his rude temper is immediate along with his sarcasm. It kind of bites.

Charlie squeezes my hand, "Hey, don't jump on her, we're all having a hard time, An..."

"Yeah, and not everyone acts like a baby about it," Marc says from where he's sitting.

An gets down, ready to fight before I say, "Stop it, Marc. Name-calling won't help things, either. We all need to calm down."

An sighs as he sits back up on the rail, "I'm sorry... Ever since_ he_ got here I've just been so _angry." _He stares down at his feet. "I'm sorry if I snap but it's hard enough to keep him under control. And he's always talking in my head. It's hard to ignore him."

"Is he mean?" I ask curiously.

An's head snaps up. "I'm not having _conversations _with him."

Dad comes outside, "Hey, what're you all doing out here?"

Suddenly, An falls from the rail to his knees, grasping his head.

"An?" I yell out his name and go to run to him but Charlie holds me back.

"No... You can't... Have to... stay in there!" I hear his struggling voice as Uncle Ling rushes to his side, offering him encouragements. But suddenly An goes silent. When he looks up, his face is transformed. His red eyes focus up at my father and a twisted grin forms.

"Hey there, Ed." a deeper male voice comes from An's lips. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

This is Greed.

-Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the chance.-


	10. Greed

-Hi, everyone. I apologize for not updating in forever, I got horrible writer's block and then I kept forgetting to get back to it. Anyway, as usual, I don't own anything, yada, yada. Please enjoy the new chapter.-

Chapter 10: Greed

"Greed," Dad frowns down at him.

An- no, Greed- stands up straight and grins around. I feel uneasy as his gaze sweeps over my brother and I. Those red eyes... They're not even human...

"Those your brats, Ed?"

"Yeah," Dad says, moving in front of us. "And they're not brats, they're my kids."

"That little one looks like that one blonde chick- your mechanic, right?"

"She's my wife now."

Greed cackles, "So, you actually managed to get her to marry you."

I hide behind Dad as those eyes stare at me for too long. I don't like those eyes. This guy, Greed... He's dangerous, I can feel it. I just can't decide if it's evil or not.

I tug on Dad's sleeve, "Dad... What _is_ he?"

Greed cackles, "Aw, Ed, I'm hurt. You didn't tell your kids about me? How rude. After everything I did for you, too." He didn't sound hurt as he kept grinning. "Listen up, kiddies, I'm the homunculus Greed and I want everything."

"He doesn't look like the picture," I frown.

"He's not the same one. Go inside, guys, we'll deal with this," Dad tells me. When I hesitate, Dad looks down at me, eyes angry, startling me a little as Charlie tries to tug my arm.

"But... An..."

Dad's eyes soften at me, "An will be fine, Natiya. Go inside to your mother."

I glance at Greed again and his stupid grin suddenly makes me mad. "You better give An back soon or I'll make you regret it."

He laughs again as I turn my back on him, "Damn, Ed, no doubt she's your kid."

Ed P.O.V.

As the door closed behind them, I frown back at Greed. Poor An. Sure the brat was as spoiled as his father but in the end a good kid and family. I wasn't exactly thrilled to see Greed, either. I hoped that after the battle with Father, I could put the homunculi behind me. If Greed is here, are the others as well? Is Father? I don't have my alchemy to defeat him again. I'm practically useless against them all. At thirty-one, I'm still young but they never age. Even Bradley, who was even more aged, could move like a viper. I clenched my fists, mentally weighing my options.

"Jeez, Ed, how long are you going to glare at me?" Greed demanded, sounding a bit unnerved.

I snap back to reality. Ling is slouching in a porch chair as Greed is leans against the rail, eyeing me carefully. Al looks at me, waiting for me to start.

I clear my throat, "Well, Greed... How much do you know?"

Greed closes his eyes as he breathes through his nose, "I don't know. I don't remember where I was after I died. I just remember the feeling of peace. Then I woke up in An's body. Not that it's not totally awesome seeing you guys all grown up and Al in his body but-uh... This predicament isn't exactly fun to be honest."

"Then get out," Ling says. "Like you did with me. Just leave."

"Don't you think I tried? You think I want to go through puberty with this kid?" Greed's face squeezes up in disgust. "Talk about awkward. I want to get out as much as_ you_ want me out."

"Dammit," I growl, annoyed. "So you're useless."

"Ouch," Greed complains. "If I knew anything I would tell you. We're friends after all, you jerk." Suddenly, Greed lurches forward. "Damn. An is fighting hard. Tell ya what, I'll let the kid keep control most of the time, but don't think I won't protect this body if anyone tries to destroy it."

Ling breathes out a sigh of relief as red eyes turn to dark brown again,"Thank you, Greed."

An groans, as he messages his temples, muttering lowly,"I hate him..."

The door creaks open slowly as Natiya peeks through, suspiciously staring past me towards An. She narrows her stare, analyzing him carefully before she speaks again, looking up at me.

"Mom says dinner ready and that if you guys don't hurry up, she's not keeping it warm."

That sounds like Winry. I sigh, "Good, I'm starving. How 'bout you, An?"

Natiya's gaze focuses back on An as he replies in his own voice, "I am, too. I could eat a horse."

Natiya lets out the same relieved breath Ling had a second ago as she grins at him, "Well, hurry up then before your dad gets there first."

"Hey!" Ling protests, realizing her meaning.

"Oh man, you're right! He'll eat it all!" An exclaims, pushing past to get inside.

Ling grumbles as Al and I laugh out loud.

"Don't worry, Ling, I'm sure my wife made enough for you to get your fill," I chuckle.

"Shut up! It's rude to make fun of people's eating habits!"

"Well, eating is a habit, that's for sure," I tease.

Ling growls, "And that girl of yours! She's just like you, you know that?"

I sober up immediately, "I know."

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Ling tries to backtrack, realizing the change in atmosphere.

"I'm not offended-"

"EDWARD!" I flinch as I hear Winry shout from inside. "I'm not telling you a second time! Dinner is ready , come and eat!"

"I'm coming! I'm not a child, Winry!" I yell back as I open the door, annoyed.

"Then stop acting like one!" she immediately retorts, coming into the hall with a frying pan in her grasp. I gulp. Those are nearly as dangerous as her wrenches.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"Whipped," I hear Ling taunt behind me.

I almost go off on him but Lan Fan appears behind Winry, "What kind of example are you setting for your son, Ling?"

"I- Oh, come on, Lan Fan. Aren't you making too big a deal of this?"

"And YOU, Alphonse. You should be more grateful for the meal we prepared to eat it while it's hot!" Mei is next, crossing her arms, with that crazy panda in the same position on her shoulder.

Al doesn't even put up a fight as he looks down, ashamed, "Sorry..."

All three women sigh in unison before turning on their heels back into the kitchen.

As we go to wash up, Al asks me a question I don't want to answer.

"How do you think they'll react when we have to tell them we'll be leaving?"

"I don't even want to begin to think about it," I groan.

Natiya P.O.V.

A few weeks later, after the Yaos had gone back home, Dad calls a family meeting with the Alrics*. Dad only calls our get-togethers "family meetings" when we have something serious to discuss. The last one had been when I was eight and my parents told us that Grams was sick and dying in the hospital. I don't remember fully grasping the concept of death then. I'm pretty sure no one is dying this time, though, so I'm curious what's so important.

We're all seated at the table except Arthur whose already asleep in the other room. The air is heavy with tension and I fidget uncomfortably.

"Well, good news first," Dad starts, serious. "Winry.

"I am expecting another child. We're really happy. After all, we're still young, and these two are getting too old for me to baby anymore," Mom beams.

There's a second of shocked silence before Aunt Mei squeals in delight, "That's so great, Winry!"

I share an alarmed glance with my brother. A baby brother or sister? I'm unsure as how to feel.I look towards my father and see a meaningful exchange between him and my uncle.

Before I can question it however, my father clears his throat, "Now, the bad news."

"Bad news?" Mom questions, her excited smile faltering at Dad's hard expression. So even Mom is confused, "Edward?"

"Al and I will be leaving in a year and a half to find a solution."

"Leaving? Why?" Mom demands, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I need to set things right, Winry. For Natiya. For everyone. You have to understand."

My parents stare hard at each other for a long time it feels, waiting for the other to break.

Mom sighs, conceding, "I can tell by your expression already I won't be able to convince you otherwise. It's just disappointing with the new baby on the way and all."

"Al and I will be back more than we're gone. I'm not my father, Winry." Dad says almost bitterly.

"I know you aren't, Ed. "

Wait. Is Mom just _accepting _this? Dad is leaving and Mom is just _letting him go?_ No, this is happening too fast. Everything is unraveling around me. I suck in a breath, almost panicking. I don't want him to go. I don't want him to leave us, me, Charlie, Mom.

"Wait a minute!" I yell, surprising everyone, even myself. "Shouldn't we have a say in all this?"

"Natiya...?"

"I mean... It's just..." I struggle to get the words out when suddenly I burst into tears. "I don't want you to go! It's not fair! It isn't fair at all!"

"Natiya-"

"Why do you have to go anyway?" Charlie demands, slamming his fist down angrily as he glares at Dad. "Natiya's right. None of this is fair. First all this bad stuff happens and now you're leaving us behind?"

"Now, don't be selfish, you two, your father is going in search of a way to fix this mess. And Natiya, don't you want your arm back?"

"I'd rather have my father," I grumble.

"Well, what about Marc? He lost his whole body. Don't you want it back for him?"

My gaze immediately turns to Marc, who straightens at his name. I look into the orange light that serves as his eyes and I feel sick, returning my watery gaze to the tablecloth. I'd give my other arm in order for him to have his body back. For Hughes to be able to see the sunrises with his brother. For An to know peace in his mind again. I'd give _anything, _but I'm just a kid.

"Of course..." I say quietly, ashamed at my own selfishness. I rub my aching temples, "Of course I want that. And for Hughes and An, too, it's just... It's just that I... I don't want to _lose _anymore."

I feel Dad's comforting hand on my shoulder and look up to his determined smile, "You're not _losing _us, kiddo. We're not gone yet and even when we do, we'll be back. Isn't that right, Al?"

"Yes, we're hard to get rid of. Just ask Winry, we always come back," Uncle Al smiles.

"Hmph. And always in the worst condition! With no phone call!"

Dad laughed as he patted Mom's hand affectionately, "See, kids, we'll come back, no question."

"Promise?" the three of us asked at once.

"Definitely," they replied simultaneously.

-Please review! I'm open to kind advice not hate. I'll try to keep up with new chapters. Thanks for reading!-

-Natwing642-


End file.
